Cold From The Ninth Ring
by Ash Strachey
Summary: All human Edward/Jasper slash


COLD FROM THE NINTH RING

BY

ASH STRACHEY

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATLY *POUTS***

**WARNINGS: FLUFF, SLASH, VERY CORNY **

**THIS IS MY FIRST O/S SO BE GENTLE PLEASE**

**I DEDICATE THIS O/S TO MRS. AGGET AND mkmmsm FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY**

Every morning I'm always woken up by a kiss or my husband getting out of bed, what woke me up was the sound of retching in the bathroom where my husband is again for the second morning. Throwing the covers aside I go to the bathroom, wet a washcloth and put it on the back of my husband's neck. He looks at me "I'm sorry for waking you up on your day off Jasper" said Edward from the bathroom floor. "Don't apologize love. You done here?" I asked.

Edward nodded and I helped him up to the sink so he can brush his teeth. I see he's really weak so I picked him bridal style. I know Edward is sick when he doesn't protest and hangs on. I laid him down on his side of the bed, covered him up and went back into the bathroom for the trashcan. I have a feeling he's going to need it before the day is over. I walk back to the bedroom to find him sound asleep with my pillow in his arms. He really needs medicine but I don't have the heart to wake him right now, so I put the trashcan on his side of the bed within easy reach and then went down the stairs to the kitchen to start making his favorite soup that he just has to have when he's sick.

While waiting for the soup to boil I start thinking back to when I was sick and how he took care of me. The difference with Edward and I is when he gets sick, he's 6 years old again, whining and pouting. My patience is going to be tested today.

"Jasper!" I hear him yell knocking me from my thoughts, checking on the soup before heading upstairs. When I walked into our bedroom, I see he has the cover over his head and I hear sniffles. I pick up a corner of the comforter and pull it down so I can see his face. His nose is red and his hair is plastered to his forehead in sweat and he is pouting, he still looks hot to me.

"Yes Edward?" I ask.

"I'm sick" he said with a slight whine in his voice.

"I know love" I said with a kiss to his cheek, which felt a little warm.

As I get up Edward grabs my hand and asks where am I going, "just to get the thermometer" I told him, giving him another kiss.

He pouted even more and whined. I head back with the thermometer in hand and put it to his temple. When I hear it beep I looked and it showed 103.5.

"Be right back" I told him. I went back to the kitchen, checked the soup to see if its done. I got a tray from the cupboard and set the bowl on it, while it cooled off I started looking for the liquid cold medicine, put the bottle on the tray and a glass of water also.

"JASPER!" I hear again with a whine in it. So I picked up the tray and made my way carefully up to the stairs and into our room where I find he put on my Dallas Cowboys hoodie, he looked at me "I was cold" he said with puppy dog eyes. I smiled at him and set the tray down on the bed. He saw the bottle of liquid cold medicine and whined while shacking his head.

"No no no" Edward said. 'Yep' I thought '6 year old'

"Yes Edward. You want to feel better don't you?" I asked gently.

His answer was to stick his tongue out at me and cross his arms. Looks like its going to take a little guilt trip.

"Edward love, please. I hate seeing you sick. Please for me?" I asked.

He looked at me then nodded a little. Pat myself on the back in my head, I gave him the cup of Nyquil, he takes it while glaring at me, oh well.

"Happy?" He asked still glaring and drinking the water.

"Ecstatic." I said smiling as I give him the tray with the soup. When he saw it was his favorite his face softened from the glare and he smiled at me."Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" I said smiling.

When he was done with the soup and water, I took it downstairs and put the dishes in the dishwasher, turned it on and went back upstairs. As I take my shirt off he looks at me and said "Not now I'm too sick" while pouting. I chuckle and shook my head at him, getting into bed and he skoots over to my side and lays most of his body on me, he lifts his head and kisses me on the lips then smiles.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." I asked Edward.

He cuddles closer and says, "For taking care of me". I'd pull him closer if it was possible, but can't so I settled for telling him I loved him which he repeats. As I watch him sleep, I think to myself how did I deserve this man, what I don't know is that Edward is thinking the same thing.

FIN


End file.
